sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
"GLORIOUS Apocalypse" (Urd/Identity Month Roleplay) (Trisell)
“GLORIOUS Apocalypse” INTRODUCTION A short… fuzzy… crowned man-child named “Urd” invited you and others to a Halloween party. When prompted for why, he simply answered in a voice not quite girly enough baritone voice “THE RULES OF THE PROMPTED SCRIPT ARE AT HAND! THUS COMMANDS THE FOURTH!” It was… eventful to say the least. Also there was a lynx woman dressed as a pumpkin… or skeleton, who was referred to as “Virus”, a bald white-faced girl in a hoodie named “Rin”, a white cat man in some kind of apocalypse armor who was called “Masker”, a pale lynx man named “Astral” who claimed to be a vampire, a half goat half lion centaur named “Professor Calto” and his assistant white cat with purple and pink designs called “PPE”, and finally a brown wolf in a t-shirt and jeans—probably in his mid-thirties—simply called “Shamus”. Others were there of course, but these stood out with their personalities and slight act of mayhem. The party was still going strong when a voice filled all of the planet. It referred to itself as “The Hijacker”. Whatever entity this was, it had decided that a game would be played by your group in particular. The fuzzy man attempted to use some kind of power to change reality for defense, but the Hijacker (as it claimed) ripped the power from the fuzzy one, laughing as it explained how they would drain the power of the planet as well as everyone on it eventually unless enough people to the entity’s liking gave themselves over—pledging an allegiance, and that in the meantime you could all do whatever you want. They gave a year’s time as powers would diminish, but before they could continue explaining, someone interrupted with a long thick cackle. Before the blast knocked you out, all you heard was “Delicious”. WARNING Powers will be minimized in this roleplay. If you have powers, there may be times when you will be able to access parts, but they will be brought down and up and different moments. PARTICIPANTS * Saren the Darl Lynx (user) * Trisell Chronos (Host) * Silverknight01 (user) CHARACTERS *Exspira *Rin Elder Identity *Virus *Professor Calto and PPE *Urd *Astral Hellervein *Masker *Zazzy Mace PLEASE WRITE THE FOLLOWING WITH YOUR NAME BELOW. “I __________ by signing this promise to respond daily, and believe I can balance this roleplay with other things in my life. I will not abandon it and then move on without speaking with the creator first. I understand that I am expected to see this through and will strive to do so.” START As you awake, you find the remains of the party gazebo. You are mortal. The brown wolf hands you a mug with water in it. “You’re awake, that’s good,” He sighs in relief. Meanwhile the previously-white-faced bald girl—Rin—is wearing a grey hoodie with black scales and red/orange hair, yelling angrily about “Her”. Exspira rubbed his eyes as he woke up; internally praying to whatever god is out there that he was just strongly hallucinating because his estranged brother spiked the punch bowl without him knowing that he was even here. "Can you hear me?" The wolf asked. ".... Yes...? Something tells me I'm not in some hallucination, please tell me I'm wrong.." "Afraid not," He shook his head. "Here," he held out his hand to help Expira up. Exspira took the hand. "Bloody hell; I still have all my gear right..?" He asked, referring to his saber, boots and gloves specifically. "I wouldn't know," The wolf shrugged as he pulled him up. "I didn't lose anything so your things should be fine," his items would be with him if he carried them with him. Seeing as those three items are the source of Exspira's trademark abilities; specifically black fire and osteomancy, he always made sure to carry them around. "Thank god for that.. Sooo... Who's this 'her' that bald chick was screaming about?" "Uh... what do you remember before you passed out?" "Coming to a party, having a glass of punch; trying to explain to a group of pissed off women that know my brother that they had the wrong fucking ghost, getting slapped by said women... Quite a bit actually.." Exspira sighed, rubbing his cheek from the phantom pain. "I hate Saren sometimes... No, wait.. Make that all the time." "So you don't remember when the big voice started giving ultimatums?" "Uhhhh... Maybe..? I remember telling it to go fornicate with a spiked baseball bat." "Alright, um..." The wolf pondered for a moment, scratching his chin. "So, something interrupted the party... some kind of game or... something. He- or it or whatever, wants everyone to play their game, following them like slaves or something. The striped lady wasn't happy about this, so she pretty much frayed the whole area, and escaped with the Urd guy." "Oooookayyyyy...?" Exspira trailed off, hinting for the wolf to continue on as he felt there was more to this than he was being told. The wolf half-winced at the prompt, looking up a bit to try and search his own memory for details. "The Urd guy was the host? The big voice thing stole his power or something?" "Alright, first thing's first.. Anyone have a can of soda..? Second; Why do I have the feeling that I'm involved in what could only be one of the most troublesome situations i've ever heard..?" "You could ask someone I suppose," He shrugged. "As for the latter, well... yeah that's a bit self-evident. I'm Shamus by the way." "I'm Exspira.." "Pleasu-" "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP!" Rin yelled, waving her arms about. "Nnnope." Exspira yawned, plopping back down on the ground. Shamus jumped slightly at Exspira's sudden drop. "Uh..." "VIRUS HAS URD," Rin explained, "AND WE NEED URD TO GET THIS ALL FIXED! I CAN TRACK DOWN WHERE THEY WENT, BUT WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER WITH THIS!" "Sounds like a job for someone who actually gives a hoot~" Exspira said, pointing his finger up to the sky. "Let me know when you find someone... Unless I get something out of this~" "Considering we're probably going to die if we don't get this done with quickly..." Shamus began. "Eh, Already dead.. But fine, I'll play along." (At the beginning it says "You are mortal", basically making everyone slowly reverting to a regular person state. Mind you, your character will still be a ghost at first, but eventually everyone will slowly be turning) "We'd best go," Astral--The vampire lynx--spoke up. "At least we won't be in a destroyed nowhere." Most of the group started down the road that led to the gazebo originally. (something that Exspira knew nothing about lol.) "Alrighty then.." Exspira yawned; following the group with a sleepy look on his face. (No one does really so no worries) It was slow-going at first. "Can't she just teleport us?" The white cat called "Masker" asked. "She's one of those... chaos sand things." "Something's messing with all that right now," Rin replied. "Just like we can't leave the planet, I can't quick travel... I can do this though!" Her foot extended out, seats forming atop it as some kind of hovering crafts formed. Exspira blinked; if something was messing with their powers then... He went to poke Rin in the back of her neck; fully expecting for his finger to phase through. His finger did phase through for the moment, though Rin jerked aside, clutching her neck while giving him a confused look. It seemed he was just slightly more physical than before. Exspira blinked. "Looks like you guys aren't the only one who's abilities are being messed with; sorry about that.." Rin shrugged. "You getting on?" "Yeah." Exspira hopped on one of the seats her foot made. She detached soon after, hopping to the front as they sped off down the road. They traveled quite quickly through the countryside before finally nearing what looked like a gas station in the far distance. "ANYBODY WANT SNACKS!?" Rin called back. Exspira shook his head no. "There were plenty of snacks back at the party if you recall," The Masker noted. "I'm not exactly hungry," The lion-goat man--Calto--spoke up, "but this travel is making me a bit ill." "Okay, a quick bathroom stop or whatever," Rin noted as they slowed in front of the station. No one appeared to be around, but as they looked down the hill that the station lay nearly at the top of, the rest of the land looked severely burned. No trees were in sight, but black scorch marks were everywhere. Even shattered glass from what appeared to be glazed rocks were noticed about. "The hell...? It looks like the aftermath of a week long binge drinking fest my brother's so fond of doing.." Exspira muttered, looking at the scorched land he drew his saber and hopped off his seat; walking towards the gas station. Calto walked inside immediately. The white cat girl ran over in attempt to hug Expsira as Rin stayed at the craft to guard. Astral groaned while looking at the back of his hand before following the others. Exspira blinked; letting the white cat girl hug him, albeit he was very confused about why. "Uhm.." Rin eventually glanced over. "Oh. Yeah she does that... she's um, Emoted." "Qué?" Exspira responded, having no clue what Emoted even meant. "Emoted Identities," Rin clarified. "They uh, they can only really show one emotion. So... you made a friend," She chuckled. "... Huh, alright." Exspira said, he was just rollin with it. The feline didn't seem to be letting go at the moment. Rin turned to go inside before pausing. "Wait a- "she looked back over the hill. "Hey!" She pointed down at what seemed to be a body before dashing down the road. Exspira petted the Feline's head. "Should we follow her..?" She didn't respond verbally, only looking toward Rin's direction before beginning to jog after her. Exspira shrugged. "That answers that.." He said, following after the two. A half-burned mobian body, groaning weakly on the floor: twitched their fingers just slightly as Rin carefully began carrying them back up. "Hope this isn't one of those zombie things..." Rin noted. "Stab it in the brain?" Exspira asked. "Well that's IF it's a zombie," Rin noted, carrying the body to the station building. "Fiiiiine..." They sat down the mobian on one of the counters. The store itself didn't appear harmed, but no one was in sight. Calto walked out from the bathroom, immediately seeing the harmed mobian. "What happened here?" He rushed over. Exspira shrugged. "Ask the transformer over there." He pointed to Rin. "I just found him on the-" Rin turned to Exspira. "Oh I get it, ha!" She smiled before clearing her throat and turning back to the harmed person. "Are they alive?" The hybrid asked. "For now, yeah," Rin explained. "Normally I'd heal them but I'm not sure that'll work now." "Well I have something that could help," The goat-lion reached into his pocket, pulling out a pale yellow vial. Exspira chuckled; glad that someone got the reference. "Well; I'm not sure if I'll be of any use, but I could scavenge some food for our new friend here, there's probably some left.." "Oooh. Food! All the time the the best time for snacks." A random feline suddenly chimed from behind. Exspira's reaction to someone sneaking up on him like that was quite... Dramatic; meaning to say he ended up turning around with his hand on Charon's handle. The cat was equally startled. "AAAGH!?" She yelped. "I have spinkles.. AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE EM!" She said, mildly shaking a little bottle of sprinkles in an attempt to ward off evil. "Wait. why are we surprised again?" Exspira just blinked, once, twice.. "God, if you're real.. Please smite my undead ass? Dis bitch is cray cray.. Q~Q" (We're just on short pause so Silverknight01 can join in.) (Aight XD) (crashing the party xD) (*noise maker*) "Please settle down," Calto said. "I need to concentrate..." "Aw, sorry. My powers have been on the fritz for awhile." She said, wiggling her fingers to demonstrate what she meant. All that came out was a sad sputtering whoopee cushion noise. Rin covered her mouth to keep from laughing, leading to her hair poofing out into a brief deflating afro. Calto began spreading the vial's contents over the mobian's body. His fingers dabbed along the edges with precision as the skin tissue on the body burned off and foam formed over it, creating new matter. Exspira looked at what Calto's doing. ".... Holy... Fuck.." "...Is that like putting glaze on a doughnut?" Zazzy randomly commented, squatting down to get a closer look. The hybrid didn't answer until the body started gasping for air, slowly beginning to breathe regularly. "It is a basic matter fluid," Calto explained. "It adapts to the programming of whatever matter it touches, in this case, someone's body." The feline gasped. Or at least, that what it sounded like she did. "Its like a life potion then. Woow." She said, genuinely trying to make sense of what was going on. "Will they be ok?" "Dunno, now let's get a snack." "The place is stacked with stuff," Rin noted. "Weird. Guess no one came in today? Aaaaaaaanyway, we gots to get goin' soon here, so hurry up and get yer' stuff people." "Yeah yeah.." Exspira shrugged, going to the coolers to grab a few soda's and a bag of beef jerky from the snacks section. Zazzy ended up finding some canned peaches and a few water bottles. In which she stuffed under her poncho. Making it stick out a little. Exspira grabbed a few more items, namely some earbuds and the cash inside the safe and registers before walking back to Rin's location. The body of the mobian was brought with them as they continued on their drive. "Why are we bringing him?" Astral asked. "Why not?" Rin asked. "Could know something, plus it's better to stick together right?" "I think he's waking up," Shamus lifting the head of the mobian slightly as they groaned, flickering their eyes open a bit. "Aw, I was hoping it was a zombie.." Exspira pouted lightly. "That wouldn't help our situation." "Rhaaaagh..." the mobian slowly lifted up, pawing his arms around for a moment. "... Yeah that... Now I just feel embare-" "Were you pretending to be a zombie?" Rin asked. The mobian remained silent, blushing in his failed attempt. Rin just snickered slightly. "Could you explain what happened to you?" Shamus asked. "A big red light?" The mobian shrugged. "Uh... a bunch of people were blown up. I kind of ducked in the underpass but I got scorched anyway I guess... now I'm alive. How am I alive?" "Life juiceeees!" Zazzy said, wiggling her fingers in exaggeration. Through a mouthful of slimy looking peaches. "Through the power of science, that I don't even fucking know about.." Exspira sighed. "Okay... well, um... d-" "ATTENTION PASSENGERS!" Rin called back as they neared a giant stone wall. A massive door was at the front of it. "I'D LIKE TO ASK EVERYONE TO PLEASE TAKE PICTURES OF THE GREAT WALL OF WHAT-THE-" "That... wasn't there before," The mobian noted. "Th-... that's... that's not-" He just shook his head. The transport slowed as they neared the structure. Zazzy stuck her head out a little because people's head were blocking her view. "Waaa?" "The fuck is that?" Exspira summed it up, looking at the structure. "I believe those of higher intelligence refer to it as 'A wall' the Masker quipped as he hopped out of the transport toward it. The white cat-Identity girl dashed up after him toward the wall. She began knocking on the door but nothing happened... so she began pounding away at it: some dents appearing. "Hey! If all else fails, we can still climb over the wall. Right?" Zazzy said optimistically. Exspira looked at Masker. "Sod off you bloody twat." He shrugged, he knew his powers were fading; but he wanted to see if he could at least manage one last phase through an object; in this case it was the wall While he was definitely losing intangibility, the majority of his powers still remained for now. Judging by the impact of the dents done by the emoted identity, they all seemed to have the majority of their powers for the moment. He would be able to phase through for the time. The vampire lynx, Astral, groaned a bit as he shielded his head. "There needs to be shade..." The blonde kitty had decided to unclip her poncho and set it on top of the vampire's head. "Does that help??" Zazzy asked. Astral stiffened for a moment, but didn't seem to remove it: just remaining silent in a bit of embarrassment. So Exspira managed to phase through the wall. ".... Bloody hell this shit's not going to last." Exspira sighed. He arrived at the other side soon after. A scorched plain of land was in front of him, torches lit at the tip with fire lining a black road toward a large overlapping fold of land. Noise was coming from this. The emoted Identity girl broke through next to him, glancing about through her large hole. "Huh.." Exspira shrugged, drawing his sword Charon. The feline stared in silent surprise at the land's awful state. Zazzy slightly gasped, and not so much as a peep came out of her mouth. "Hey!" A somewhat distorted but hostile voice called out. An Identity dashed toward them with a large bladed staff in hand. Their body was sparking up in different sections as they neared. Exspira held his weapon defensively; watching as the identity dashed towards him with a critical eye. Instead of taking defensive action, Zazzy waved at the charging identity. "HEY! WE'RE NOT HERE TO HURT ANYONE." She yelled at the top of her lungs. Probably causing some ringing in people's ears. The Identity seemed directed on her attack. A large glowing hammer grew from her hand as she swung to smash into them. "Oooooohmmygosh. She's coming strait at us! DUCK!" Zazzy yelped. Retreating back into the hole in the wall like a weasel. Exspira rolled the fuck out of the way, trying to get behind the identity and attempt to stab it in the back with Charon. (Charon?) (The name of his sword, he has three objects that have a spirit residing in them; said spirit's are Fro's/CalamityStorm's characters. Basically they give him a power boost.) (Much thanks. Also waiting on you on the Zon'Planos roleplay) The backside of the Identity cracked against the sword as her hand broke off to the ground. Her body was cracking apart, barely still holding together. (I did reply earlier; unless you had started a different section.) Exspira didn't give the Identity any reprieve; placing both hands on the pommel he attempted to plunge his sword hilt deep in the Identity's back. Zazzy peeked through the hole again to see what was going down. Despite it all she still felt pity for the Identity. "WAIT. She's already so wounded. Show a little mercy here.." The feline called. Hoping that this wouldn't end as badly as her first attempt. As the sword slid further in, a blast of energy shot out in his direction, spasming as the Identity screamed through distortions, trying to remain constructed. Exspira's first instinct was to phase, but powers were weakened and he can't phase through energy anyways so he was struck full on in the chest; most likely being flung off the identity's back and hitting a wall with a crash, his sword still in hand. "Ughhh.." He groaned, slowly standing up and stretching his back; wincing at the popping noises. "I am showing Mercy, ever hear of a mercy killing? Whatever's wrong with that thing is probably not going to just subside painlessly.." He quipped, barely glancing in Zazzy's direction as he spoke; his focus on the hostile Identity. Zazzy froze for a moment, before snorting in defiance. She launched through the hole and tumbled along the ground with surprising speed. Before he knew it she was right next to Exspira "A life can't be spent like money can." The kitty said, with hinting harshness. Her attention changed to the identity, and her frown deepened. "..Can I come over to help..? Or you gonna try to zap me?" She called gingerly. The Identity was slowly stabilizing, only looking over silently. "She's using up her power," Rin noted as she walked through the hole. "Ge'bac-k-k-k," The Identity vibrated. Exspira scoffed at Zazzy. "How fucking naive are you kid.. Of course it can, and it's the same old shit whether you're living or you're dead." Zazzy payed no attention to the tempered Exspira. Or the topic at all. "Uuuuh, what do you mean by that??" She asked Rin. Exspira sighed, at times like this he really considered drinking his problems away like his twin brother does; at least then he could stop caring. Rin didn't answer immediately. She walked up to the Identity just as a blast went off. Tendrils shot out from the hooded red-haired girl's back, spreading out with a wall of energy to enclose the blast, forcing it back into the Identity. "Goodness..." Shamus watched, stepping back. "There's more of that in our way?" "...Probably. " the wide eyed feline replied. Trying hard to not freak out. "....." Exspira just sheathed his weapon. "Riiight; and are you going to try and talk them to death like you did this time?" Exspira asked sarcastically. "Considering our situation..." Shamus noted, "talking might actually save us in circumstances. The ground shook for a moment as Rin relaxed a bit. The Identity's nanite sand lay still on the ground. "Because you people rely on your powers too much~?" "I don't have powers," Shamus noted. "Well aren't you just one big bundle of grump. You must have been hanging around my cousin." Zazzy said with verve. "You just need to smile more." "Why are you all bickering so much?" Calto addressed as he and the others made it through. "We don't have time to fight, we need to keep moving." "That seems to be the destination," The Masker pointed ahead to the overlayered section of land. "Hopefully Virus will be just as unstable as this one." "Hopefully, maybe then I can find out what's fucking with my abilities and get that resolved." Exspira said, ignoring Zazzy right now. "Um. Yeah, but wouldn't she be crazy powerful, even when she's unstable?" The simple minded cat asked. "She's not the only one," Rin walked forward toward the overlap. "We're here for the short crown person," Calto reminded. "We could sneak past." "Short crown person..? The hell.." "Oh. I think I know who you mean. He was the host at the party.." "Yes, w-" "We're exposed," The masker hissed. "We need to hide." "... Everyone gather," Astral commanded. Zazzy backed up to the group, and smoothed down her tail fur that was still sticking up. "But where would we...?" "Shut up and do what the guy says, he might have a plan." Exspira retorted rather rudely, walking over to Astral. Rin gave Zazzy a reassuring smile as they got closer. Astral extended his arms out, a black mist forming around them all as they started molding into the floor, as a shadow. The first thing Zazzy did was wiggle her fingers in their weird state. "Whoooa." "Imbecile.." Exspira muttered. "Shaddup," Rin pointed feistily. "Move quickly and quietly," Astral hissed. "This won't last long," He charged toward the fold. ",,,,,," Exspira wordlessly tried flipping Rin off before moving. The blonde kitty noticed the rude gesture and quickly slammed his hand down with a short smack. Exspira did not relent with the one finger salute, though he did glare at the blonde kitty slightly. The others made their way toward the overlap. It didn't take long before they were overhead a large crater. Fire torches were everywhere with metallic cages holding various people. Identities walked about and different building structures were about. A center one, spiraling in shape, appeared most important. "... How much you wanna bet we'll find the creepy lookin man child with a crown and whatsherface in that spiral building..?" Exspira asked. "...I don't think we should jump to any assumptions. Theres plenty of places Urd could be hidden here." The cat said thoughtfully. The shadow forms began to fade off. "Out of view, now!" The Masker hissed before rushing to the backside of one of the buildings. Exspira muttered a curse, making a dash for the nearest hiding spot. The blonde dived behind a small wall and was quick to tuck her tail in so it wouldn't stick out. They returned to their normal bodies. Rin stuck near Zazzy for the moment. Calto and PPE seemed to have stayed behind at the wall. "I can't really tell where they are," Rin noted. "Must be because of the whole... weakening... thing." "How are we gonna find them then?" Zazzy hissed quietly. "The old fashioned way you dolt; split up and stick to the shadows." Exspira retorted quietly, honestly feeling like the only one who wasn't too bothered by the loss of his powers. 'By god i'm glad I listened to Charon's advice on not being too reliant on his powers..' "If it comes down to it," Astral spoke, "some of us will be required to distract so others can get to Urd. I suggest Rin-" The red-haired Identity glared at this notion for a moment, but then relaxed. "Actually... that makes sense. We ne-" "I'll do it," The Masker spoke up. "These 'Identities' hate me enough as it is. I'll be easily able to get their attention." "Alright, well let's get closer to the center building," Rin dashed to the back of another building. "Someone needs to be our hawkeyes..." The Masker noted. "You guys have radios and ear pieces..?" Exspira asked. "The centaur might have been able to make us something like that," The Masker noted. "I can make those," Rin called over, "but you'll need to wait a bit." "... Do you have something like that?" Astral asked Zazzy. Zazzy pulled out two pink walkie talkies from under her poncho. "Weeeell. Kinda." "Give one to me and keep the other," Masker said. The cat carefully handed the guy one of her walkies, and gave a silent thumbs up. "Good, now-" "Here," Rin tossed over a set of quick-made communication bricks. "Careful ab-" "I can whisper too," a different voice called... from inside the building they were all nearby. A red glow began appearing on the wall facing Exspira. "The fuuck..?" Exspira whispered to himself. Rin dove to shove Exspira out of the way as a blast of energy burned out through the wall. "WHOA." Zazzy yelped. Rolling out of the way. Exspira fell on his ass. "Shi-!?" Rin dove into the building, forcing the blast back as flashing lights started up inside. "Move, NOW!" Masker began dashing along the houses. Zazzy was on her feet and running in no time, following the others very closely, she dare not look back. Exspira stood up, rubbing his head before running off. 'This ain't good.' Masker pointed toward the center building as he broke off, running way from the area while yelling. Around four Identities began chasing after him. Rin rushed out from the building, chasing after Exspira, Zazzy, and Astral. The center building had a large cross-bar gate they could easily see through. A lava pit with stone steps leading to something in the center hidden by the smoke and... steam apparently. "......." Exspira sighed, getting the feeling that stuff was going to get more complicated soon. "Are we SURE about this?? Because it could be trapped!" The cat called. "There's not much else we can do," Astral ducked away. "I'll find you all in some minutes if it goes badly." "That's no- ugh!" Rin began scaling the top of the center building. With surprising agility ,Zazzy scaled up the wall. Glancing back to see if anyone needed help. http://s2.quickmeme.com/img/c3/c308d88f9e24a0e87e70925ad19c39c2cae411a95aa5312b9f0e3c671739ccfe.jpg Exspira didn't seem to have trouble scaling the wall. The top opened to a large volcano-like entrance with smoke and steam steadily flying upward from it. It was not all-encomposing, however, and only came from the center section. Rin immediately flipped down into the hole and along the edges. Tenderly jabbing the wall with the toe of her boot, Zazzy continued from there and started to hop down the wall. "Out of the oven and into the fire." Exspira mumbled as he jumped into the entrance once he reached it. Rin extended an arm out to hold them as she slowly slid down the underside of the wall. Steam was still covering most of the area. "Crap.. Visibility isn't good." Exspira muttered, his paranoia starting to kick in slightly. (As we inch ever so slowly forward...) Zazzy sneezed a few times, and had to cover her nose to keep from doing it again. "Hey. Down here." She called. Rin held up a finger to her mouth as they lowered. Figures were talking in the distance behind the steam. The three landed on warm stone. Rin slowly began stepping one direction along the wall, retracting her arm. Exspira blinked. "Hm..." Zazzy looked around for a moment, before following Rin's lead again as quietly as she could muster. As they went, it was more clear who was talking... screaming actually. "... WILL BE THE DEATH OF ALL MEMBERS OF THIS PLANET! SUCH INSANITY IS QUITE UNHEALTHY!" yelled the voice of the midget-man from through the fog. A chuckling voice came in response. "Guilty." A flash of red signaled where the two voices were specifically, not three yards to the left. Zazzy's ears pricked up and she silently pointed to the flash with her tail. "..... The heck..?" In response to Exspira, Rin began violently gesturing toward where the flashing came from, fingers tensing before inching closer along the walls. The second voice seemed to be moving further away. "Hey, Device! ... Right..." Steps were heard going further away. Exspira silently sighed, inching along the walls towards the flashing. Bracing for the worse, Zazzy managed to stick her head out slightly to peek into the room. Urd was seen in a cage of metal and what seemed to be glass, red energy circling him. He noticed her almost immediately. "GR-" he then slammed his hand against his mouth while waving with the other. Exspira blinked. "So is the creepy dood with the crown in there..?" He asked Zazzy, whispering to avoid drawing attention. Zazzy nodded briefly, and stuck her head back in to check the rest of the crew. "He's got this weird field around him.." She whispered back. "Here..." Rin slowly molded down into the ground to make her way over. The steam was starting to fade out. They wouldn't be hidden for long. (I guess I'll make another edit?) Quickly surveying the area, Zazzy tiptoed into the room and up to the strange man. "Good day," Urd waved. "Do you perchance have access to my freedom?" ".... Stab it with a sword?" The feline looked around the short man for a lock or something. The energy around Urd's prison began to move to the left. Rin seemed to be syphoning it away when a sudden "BOOP!" was sounded, sending the three backward as the floor began opening up to a lava pit. "!?" Exspira looked to stab his sword into a wall in order to swing himself up to use his sword like a balancing stick. Zazzy gasped and drew her claws out to stick to one of the walls. She was trying very hard to keep her fur from burning. "How do we fix this..?!" "Good question!" A swing swooped down from above, a figure sitting atop it. Rin immediately grew out two blades along her arms, kicking her foot out to cover the lava. "I know one excellent way that usually always works.. Kill the one responsible for all the crap going on.." Exspira muttered, standing on Charon. Unfortunatelu his powers were on the limited side, so no much use there. The blonde cat's claws were beginning to ache, so she gradually climbed downward to Rin's cover. "...But thats not an answer!" "Excuse you, but killing is an answer; and usually its the quickest solution~!!" Exspira retorted; he wasn't inclined to move much since the only thing between him and a painful second death is the sword in the wall he's standing on. "Well I feel ignored," The bone-lined feline Identity noted from her swing. "Now comes the part where I figure out if I want to fight all of you or just rise up the lava over us all and see who survives." "I OBJECT!" Urd called from his cage. "Why are you doing this?" Rin tensed. "We all kinda need to beat the... thing that did all this. You're gonna get ruined like everyone else." "... Okay," Virus nodded. "... And?" Exspira looked at Rin. "Wait; so she isn't the one who's screwing up all our abilities..?" He asked. "Well, if not, why would you be trying to fry us here??" The cat asked. "We've done nothing mean to you!" "Were you two, or three," she glanced to Rin, "just tuned out entirely when the massive booming voice said " 'HI, I'M THE BAD GUY AND THIS IS WHAT I PLAN TO DO!'? Honestly I'd say the same to Urd if it weren't his powers stolen for all this... There was a question in there wa-" Rin decided now would be best to show some type of surprise, blasting a bolt of energy at Virus. The red-striped feline side-stepped as the energy hit Urd's cell. She immediately began pulling at the energy to drain it, but a sudden slab of mud-like metal slammed into her hand, imploding it immediately. "Delicious," Virus commented. "Now then, a question?" "Actually, I was out like a light.. I do remember you scowling at the party or somethinf.." "..Same here. So I guess the first question would be, why is he a hostage..?" Zazzy asked "Why not?" The red-striped one smirked. "Maybe I just wanna watch the rats run around." "Meh, good enough reason for anyone who gets their jollies off on reality effing up powers." The blonde kitty's face scrunched up in displeasure. "Thats pretty mean, you. We'll all be toast if we don't work together to figure out whats going on.." Zazzy said in a strained voice. "I already KNOW what's going on," The feline rolled her eyes. "Whatever imposter wants to take over the planet and us wants powerful people like us to be at his side, so he's trying to force us into submission. See, the thing is that I'm really bored of that idea, but I've also got WAY more reserves of energy than most people here so I can just sit around and watch what happens: maybe laugh a bit if your lot breaks and decides to server Ye Ol' Evil Voice." "Work together? F*******k that s**t, I already dislike all of you intensely; don't make it worse by trying to get me to work together with any of you twits; it'll just end up with me trying to shank ya in your sleep." Exspira yawned, pulling out something. "As for you.." He pointed at Virus. "No wonder you don't enjoy parties, you're an even bigger grump than I am.. Bloody loser." "Sounds to me like you took the complete opposite conclusion from that bit there," The red-striped feline retorted. "I'm great at parties... Anything to say?" She looked to Zazzy. "Explain why you were sitting their all grumpy at the Gazebo then." Exspira shot back. "Because Greater-Grump can't wait his turn," She shot him a pretend pouty face before rolling her arm back to Zazzy. "Greater Grump Can't wait his turn because Daft Queen wannabe sucks at keeping things interesting." Exspira replied, not minding at all the fact that only his sword was keeping him from falling into a pit of lava. Zazzy just dangled there looking more and more steely eyed.. Deciding not to acknowledge Virus, she checked around to see where everyone was at. And also looked for a way out. The red-striped feline shifted over to them, shoving the two over the lava to the solid ground. "Nothing to add, huh?" Rin tensed, her fingers twitching,but not acting quite yet. "..." Zazzy stared. Giving her the silent treatment. Category:Roleplay Category:Urd Category:Virus Category:Identities (Trisell Chronos Created Species)